


movie night

by KitCat1995



Series: Kit Keith [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, Movie Night, Team Bonding, purring Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: movie night with the paladins before they take off.
Relationships: Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, James Griffin & Ryan Kinkade & Ina Leifsdottir & Nadia Rizavi
Series: Kit Keith [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169699
Comments: 13
Kudos: 171





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> only rated teen for cussing. hope you all enjoy!

Keith was a bit nervous. He had spent the rest of the evening with his pack till he remembered the movie night. He changed onto his night clothes. Just one of Kolivan’s old red t-shirt and black sweatpants. He was swimming in the shirt but it smelled like pack. He was about to leave when he saw Krex actually chewing on the left arm of his stuffed voltron! He let out a low growl and snatched it away from him.

“Don’t chew on it! Hunk gave me that!” Keith yelled.

Krex whined at the loss. Jezeev looked like she was about to lecture him but Krolia stepped in.

“Krex, when we stop of at another planet we can get some more stuffed animals for the nest. These are all special to Keith, and doesn’t want to see them hurt.”

Jezeev huffed lightly in annoyance at the lack of admonishment towards Keith, but let it go to comfort her kit.

Keith decided that he would bring the voltron plush with him and keep it at the paladins nest. He was a little embarrassed though to be seen with it out side of the nest room though. When he had brought everything in this afternoon he planned to say that it was his cousins’ things. But if he was seen carrying it to the other paladins room then it would be a bit harder to deny owning it. But he didn’t trust Krex with it anymore. So he kept hold of it, and told everyone he would be back in a few varga, adding that he was going to hang out with the other paladins. Kosmo barked from his spot in the nest and happly trotted up to him.

“You comeing too huh?”

Kosmo yipped in answer.

Keith smiled and peeked out the door real quick making sure there was no one there to see him with the giant voltron. Good it was clear. He quickly scurried out and rushed to the paladins door were it opened for him quickly.

Keith noted Shiro was right about the layout too. They did have that large space similar to his pack nest but it was smaller and had obvious rooms sectioned off and a small kitchen

Hunk was currently in there pouring things and everyone else was in the main area. Pidge and Lance had already pushed the couches back and left a bit of walking room around them and the nest area. There were a bunch of blankets and pillows piled everywhere. They sat in the middle trying to place everything together. Keith knew they weren’t doing it right either.

He let out a small grunt of annoyance as he dropped the stuffed voltron on the couch and knelt down next to his team. Kosmo jumped up on the couch and laid with the plush. “Do you all need some help?” he asked seeing them struggle.

“Hell yeah. How do you weave everything together like you do?” Lance asked handing over the blankets he had been holding.

Keith just shrugged, “No clue. I just do, probably instincts or something. Sara and the rest of my Pack showed me some new tricks though. “

“Awesome!” Lance shouted as he let Keith get to work.

Pidge put her things off to the side. “Do you need any help?”

Keith nodded, “Sure. If you can put the two pillows over there” pointing to the other side of the nest space, “And then hand me those?” Pidge complied and unbenounsted to them the doors opened to reveal the MFE pilots freshly showered from training.

“What the heck did you do to the common room?!” James shouted as he dropped his gear.

“Made a nest. What does it look like?” Lance shot back cockily.

“Doesn’t look like anything close to that if you ask me,” James huffed.

“We didn’t” Keith pipes up as he finished the one section and moved to another.

James scoffed when he saw the paladin leader, “What are you doing here anyways? Thought you were staying with your mommy and all the other Galra?”

Kosmo got up and moved to Keith, growling at James.

Keith paused what he was doing as everyone froze. Keith glared up at James and slowly stood, coming to his full height just taller than James. Growling lightly, “I am staying with them, because I am half Galra and we need to stay together for our health. I will not deny myself something just because it isn’t normal for humans anymore. I am not all human anyways.”

James was shocked silent. “Ah… okay. But is the… nest going to be here permanently? It’s taking up a lot of space.”

“You guys are welcome to use it as well.” Pidge commented as Keith turned to resume his work. He glanced up at all of them and huffed lightly. “If they want.”

“Why are you guys making one anyways, I thought nests were just a Galra thing?” Nadia asked as she placed her stuff off to the side.

Lance shrugged, “It kinda is, but we got used to them since Keith loves them. Back on the castle ship we had one in the common room, the infirmary, and the healing pods. They are super comfy and great napping spots too.” Ina and Kinkaid just shrugged as they walked to their assigned rooms. Nadia and James picked there things up and did the same.

As an afterthought Lance shouted out, “You’re welcome to join us for movie night! We are watching Moana!”

Nadia turned around and grinned, “That movie was awesome! We will definitely be joining.” The others agreed, even James.

Hunk heard that and added, “Good thing I made extra snacks.” He started bringing some out and placing them on the coffee table that was pushed to the side.

Keith hand Pidge had just finished the nest when Shiro came in. He was in a black shirt and some light gray sweats.” Hope I’m not too late?”

Keith chirped happily “nope just finished the nest, we are just waiting on the MFE pilots now.” he side eyed the rooms they had disappeared into. As if on cue they both opened, Ryan and James walked out both in solid grey shirts, but Kinkade had pajama pants with pirate swords on them and James had ones with shooting stars.

Lance took one look at them and raised an eyebrow and trying to hold back a laugh. “They were a gift from Nadia,” James replies in explanation.

“They rock don’t they?” she asked as she plopped down on one of the couches. She was in some frilly purple tank top and shorts pajamas with little green stereotype aliens and ufo’s all over them. Ina quietly sat next to her and had on a light blue tank top and simple white Pajama pants.

Though the paladins were no better in terms of sleep were. They had all unintendedly color coded. Lance and Hunk both wore their Altean pajamas and Pidge had on the green top from hers, but had on green shorts with various math formulas scattered all over them.

The Pilots and paladins all settled down pilots on the couch all separate but together, and the paladins all piled together in the nest. Hunk took his normal position in the middle with Lance and Pidge on either side of him. Pidge ended up pulling Keith down on her side, and Shiro sat next to him. Keith quickly grabbed the voltron plush and wedged it behind him and in-between him and Pidge, since he knew she liked to use it too. Kosmo took his rightful spot at Keith’s head and nuzzled his face in-between Keith and Shiro

Hunk passed out some of the snacks, very happy to have earth ingredients again, and excited to mix them with the new alien ones he learned of. He had popcorn seasoned with this sweet caramel like powder, and some M&M’s with these candied nuts found on the balmera, and some varies chips from space and earth. The bowls and bags were all passed around except for one. They were theses bright green gooey chunks that resembled berries in texture, and had neon orange specks in it. Hunk passed those straight to Keith as all the other paladins, even Shiro made grossed out faces. Though Kosmo perked up eagerly

This caught the MFM’s attention, “What is that expression for?” Nadia asked.

“Those nasty ass chunks Keith likes. Did you ever find out what they even are?”

Hunk was about to explain but Keith beat him too it, “Lalitiz fingers preserved in the inards of gamphits, a type of gourd found on the creatures home world.” Before anyone could ask any concerning questions, Keith adds, “Lalitiz are large gecko like animals, not a dominant race for the planet. And it’s also a common Galra snack. “He then points to the other paladins, “These guys say it tastes like pickled bananas or some other weird shit.”

“I kinda want to try it now….” Kinkade voiced. The other MFE pilots nodded in agreement. Keith shrugged and held out the bowl to them. Each one held up a piece and decided to try it together… they all immediately rushed to the bathrooms.

Everyone else but Keith busted up laughing, Keith just pouted and shrugged, more for him and Kosmo then. He then tossed a piece to Kosmo who greedily snagged it

once the four humans were done rinsing out their mouths they returned with horrified expressions on their faces.

“How do you eat those things? They taste so nasty!” James exclaimed.

Keith just shrugged. “I just have slightly different taste buds I guess.”

“Weird.” James voiced as he enjoyed his earth chips. Keith just huffed and snuggled into the Voltron plush as Pidge set of the movie. James finally took notice of it and Keith saw his raised eyebrow. Before James could make a snide comment and ruin any chance of a good night Keith shot out, “Hunk got this for me as a birthday present. You make fun of it, you are making fun of him.” He glares at James for the entirety of it. James respectfully pulls back his comment and looks at the screen instead.

Pidge chuckles softy quietly commenting, “No one messes with Hunk,” and presses play on Moana. The Paladins were all excited to see the newest Disney movie.

A few hours later Adam is walking down the corridor looking for his wayward husband when he runs into Krolia.

“Looking for Keith?” he asks her. She had obviously been looking for someone with her worried expression.

“Yes, he was supposed to be back from their movie night a few varga ago. I just want to make sure he is okay.”

“He is with Takashi and the paladins. I’m sure-“ he stops mid-sentence seeming to think about the words he was saying, “We better find them.”

They rush to the paladin quarters, knowing that is where they should be. As the door slides open both Adam and Krolia smile at the site before them. The paladins were all on top of each other fast asleep. The MFE pilots had even slid down to the nest and were each on top of one another next to Lance who was curled into Hunk. The two people awake just smiled softly at Keith cuddled into Shiro’s side and purring softly, and Kosmo wagging his tail in his sleep.They were all going to be fine it would seem.


End file.
